


Hyacinth

by ReeRose



Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Alpha!Char, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Amuro, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 达喀尔之夜，决心站出来面对世人的夏亚受到了来自阿姆罗的奖赏。





	Hyacinth

压抑的黑云笼罩着昏暗的天空，越过山丘和旷野，跨过江河与溪流，一栋小小的屋子伫立在大地的角落，天空的边际。

一路上看不到任何现代文明的痕迹，就仿佛这里已经被遗忘了数千年之久。若不是沉重的地心引力的时刻提醒，有那么一瞬间，都让人仿佛忘记了这里依然是地球。

地球与宇宙截然不同，一草一木真实得让人无法忽视它的生机。绿色的大地、碧蓝的天空，  
很久很久之前，在地球的另一个角落，在那些鳞次栉比的城市建筑与街道中又是另一番景象。

为了完成把全人类送上宇宙的伟愿，成为牺牲者是在所难免的。在达喀尔的演讲后，代价仅仅是失去了自由吗，站到台前来的夏亚，端详着手中的酒杯。嘈杂的人人群纷纷举杯祝贺，而对于夏亚来说这都不是他真正想要的。

透过舷窗，夏亚仰望着天空，已经不再清澈的天空、被破坏的臭氧层，这正是人类犯下的屡屡罪行。

“祝贺你。”身着黑色夹克的阿姆罗，举起手轻轻触碰到夏亚的酒杯，他的脸色在夕阳的照射下透着微微的红，“全靠了你。”

在阿姆罗的注视下夏亚整个人都放松了下来，刚才紧绷的神经开始慢慢伸展。从为一开始，他就从没有放松过自己的思绪，但只要面对着阿姆罗，夏亚心中所有的话都能倾泻而出。

“可是，我却失去了自由。”夏亚轻轻地回答着。他靠在机舱的墙壁上，夹杂着一阵一阵的机器轰鸣声，眺望远方。

阿姆罗微微地露出了一丝释然，“原来是这样。”他接过夏亚手中的酒杯，踮起脚尖在男人的头上轻轻一吻。

舰船穿过云层，遮挡住了一缕阳光，片刻的昏暗后，夏亚惊喜地望着主动的人。

“你或许有着牺牲者的血统吧。”

留恋阿姆罗嘴唇上温暖的热度，夏亚低下头，将唇瓣覆上了阿姆罗的唇。

淡淡的酒精味在口腔中混杂，浓烈的威士忌化为了甘甜的醇香。

夏亚意犹未尽的结束了这个说短不短说长不长的吻，“那位贝尔托琪卡小姐呢？”

“你知道我没有那个意思。”阿姆罗脸颊微微发红，他撅起嘴把头别了过去。

 

夏亚拉过阿姆罗拿着酒杯的两只手，将他带到前往休息区的电梯前。穿过昏暗的走廊，打开正前方的那道门。门后与每个房间的摆设都相同，空挡的房间内，没有放置任何多余设施。

夏亚将已经空了的酒杯放在桌上，脱下阿姆罗身上的厚重外套，随手向房内一扔。顺手带上了屋门，靠着紧闭的门扉动情地亲吻着自己的omega。

“这是给‘牺牲者’的奖赏。”阿姆罗主动地伸出舌头探入男人的口腔中。他抱住夏亚的身躯，一边脱下对方的衣服，一边拉下自己隐藏在高领衬衣下的阻隔帖。

两个人的信息素纠缠在一起丝毫没有那种腻人的甜味，反而是如同湿润的雨水般缥缈，细小的雨露随着空气蔓延开来，幻化为淡淡的白色雾霭。

夏亚依着阿姆罗的主动，品味着如同大自然一样充满生机的“味道”。即使不说，夏亚也能感受到一种来自记忆深处的气息。那是儿时曾经在遇见过的，盛开在朦胧雨水中的风信子。

他们的吻持续了很久，大概是撑不住一直踮着脚的辛苦，阿姆罗径直地将夏亚推到在床上。

绯红色蔓延全身，朦胧的空间中充满了两个人交织在一起的眷恋。没有打开灯的室内略微昏暗，但是在夕阳的照射下，夏亚看到骑在自己身上的阿姆罗如同镶了一层金色的边，那么耀眼。

为了达成我们共同的理想。夏亚拉着阿姆罗的双手，放在嘴边轻轻亲吻，就像是国王亲吻着他的王后。

“I will do as you wish.My King.”

又是一个温柔的深吻，夏亚看着试图主动却略显笨拙的阿姆罗，轻轻地笑出了声。

阿姆罗咬住嘴唇，有些窘迫，他涨红着脸，舔了舔自己的手指。挺起上身慢慢地开始扩张自己已经潮湿的后穴。

夏亚睁大了眼睛，扶住了阿姆罗颤抖的腰部。心脏剧烈的跳动，他开始有些局促不安。

他们之间的感情有多深，这谁也说不清楚，那次意外的标记过后，与其说是爱人，他们的关系更像是情人。他不知道自己在阿姆罗心中能够占据何种位置。随着时间的流失，他总是在不同的人身上寻找阿姆罗的身影。直到那一天，他们再一次重逢。自阿姆罗开始与那个金发的女人熟悉后，他确信了，阿姆罗是最为特殊的，那个位置或许比阿尔黛西亚更为重要。

“夏亚，你要专心啊。”阿姆罗舔着自己的嘴角，他底下高昂的头，亲吻着夏亚宽阔的胸膛。  
男人面色平静，他仔细欣赏着眼前的全部景色，这样的美丽他不想错过一丝一毫。胯下的性器已经完全挺立，看样子他也一样最好了准备。

不能再放任omega这样肆无忌惮的挑逗了，夏亚脱下了阿姆罗上身的高领内搭。抽丝剥茧一般讲一颗绽放的花朵含入口中。随着他的动作，阿姆罗放下了手中的动作，有些难以忍耐的趴在男人的身上。

夏亚将阿姆罗重新推倒在床上，挺立着粗大的性器不断磨蹭着湿漉漉的穴口。

阿姆罗顺势将双腿张开，迎接着男人的侵入，在alpha释放的旺盛信息素下，omega等待着这场仪式的开始。

又是一个深吻，热烈的情感如同排山倒海一般涌来，阿姆罗卖力地迎合着男人。闲下来的双手紧紧搂住男人的肩膀。男人的性器破开阻隔进入了他的后穴，势如破竹般的攻势让阿姆罗应接不暇。用力的顶入，让阿姆罗发出了连连惊呼。

“啊……唔……”

阿姆罗喘着气，在这场性事中，夏亚如此的温柔却又不知怜惜，他的行动简直跟他本人一模一样。夏亚真是个过分温柔的人。

他们之间被拉拉所链接，他们之间的爱与恨都与这个女人息息相关，从开始到结束，他们注定将会永远纠缠下去。或许为了这一个将人类共同送上宇宙的愿望，他们能够重新站到一起。夏亚是个过于理想的人，将来，或许有那么一天，如果有那么一天将要到来的话……

“阿姆罗……”

男人呼唤着他的名字阿姆罗便不住地颤抖，他呜咽着，感受着男人的性器在后穴的抽查脉动。划过敏感带的摩擦感清晰地令他兴奋不已。

“啊……快……快……不行了……”

阿姆罗呜咽着，换在肩膀上的双手向上移动，环住了男人的脖子。肩膀上被击剑贯穿的伤痕清晰可见，他拨开男人散开的金色长发，不住地亲吻男人额头上那个属于自己的伤痕。

被阿姆罗的举动鼓励了一样，夏亚并没有停下下身的动作，他有意的避开了生殖腔的入口，刺激着穴道内的敏感点。他有些失控地操弄着呻吟不止的阿姆罗，力度越来越强，幅度越来越大。

“啊……唔……夏亚！”阿姆罗被顶地立起上身，他非礼地抬着自己的腰，迎接着男人的律动和冲击。

激烈的性爱榨干了阿姆罗的全部体力，就算是联邦的ACE也招架不住alpha的如此索取，男人在他的体内射了一次又一次，但并没有进入生殖腔。阿姆罗快要散架一样的躺在床上任由男人不停地耕耘。

“你真是太可怕……”过度使用的喉咙有些干涩，阿姆罗不禁咽了咽口水。

终于满足了的男人抽出自己深埋在对方体内的性器，环抱着身下的爱人，这一刻真希望能永远持续下去……


End file.
